


Trial By Media

by mousaerato



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst and Drama, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Epistolary, Family Secrets, Gossip, Hacking, In the wise words of the Ashleys: SCANDALOUS, Invasion of Privacy, Investigations, Journalism, M/M, News Media, Other, Secret Relationship, Social Media, Twitter, White Collar Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousaerato/pseuds/mousaerato
Summary: Everyone wants to know, and everyone has an opinion.





	1. ViVi Magazine, 10 January

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've had on my mind for a long time: "What if, by some strange chance, Goro actually had to face some legal consequences for his actions? What would happen? What would it be like?" 
> 
> I would like to thank Soy in particular of my cheer-readers, for giving me valuable feedback and perspective on the legal and technical aspects of this.

_ The cover is a glossy, glamorous montage of official photographs, interview stills, and select images from his social media account. The cover reads in fluorescent pink, "An angel's face, a devil's mind - page 20." The article is in dismal grays: _

Akechi Goro, the Second Coming of the Detective Prince, was arrested on January 8. Information available to the public alleges that the charismatic defender of justice was nothing like his public face in private. He is charged with four counts of criminal conspiracy and two counts of attempted murder. More charges may be forthcoming.

Akechi-kun's fans have disappeared. Many social media accounts that were dedicated to following his work have shut down without notice, and without any contact information. Those who still support him are grieving privately in shock. One supporter, a second year high school student who shall remain nameless, cried at the news. "I don't want to believe it," she said, "There is no way a boy so nice and hardworking could ever do something so cruel. It must be a mistake."

Another fan, age 20, added, "He is cooperating with the police. I think this is a mistake, and he will be released. He has nothing to hide." She, too, did not want her name publicized.  
  
One supporter, a first year student at Shujin, was inconsolable. "This is all a lie," she insisted. "It doesn't make sense. He was an honors student, he caught criminals, he did interviews. Who has time for something like this? He barely has time to sleep!"  
  
Even so, people are cautious to express any support. The criminal conviction rate in Japan stands at over 99%, and Akechi-kun's odds of walking free are slim.


	2. Platinum Junon Blog, 10 January

_ The main image is a grainy, matted scan of a newspaper. It's a smiling selfie of Akechi Goro and a teenaged boy with dark hair. His eyes are censored with a black bar. The article is titled, "Details Emerge about Akechi-kun's Secret Life." The image is captioned, "Akechi with Boy A." _

Prosecutors say this boy was the one Akechi-kun planned to murder. While the print media is focusing on the legal details, we want to ask: what happened with these two??

Akechi-kun was a notoriously private person, according to fans. "He was always polite," wrote one fan via email, "but he never stayed for too long or answered many questions." In our own meeting with him (you can read about it  here !), he never mentioned family or friends or dates, no matter how much we tried. Obviously, he wasn't as alone as we thought…

But who is this friend? All we know is he is being treated as a victim, and given his age, his name will not be revealed.


	3. Twitter, 11 January

  * **@k0t0buk1ya123: **The uniform in the photo looks familiar...anyone know what school???
  * **@123nishi: **It's DEFINITELY Shujin!!!! The school near Aoyama!
  * **@sugarsugarj: **Hasn't that school had enough controversy??
  * **@yamada_k98: **That's a second year uniform I think…
  * **@suzuuuuu_msan**: I go to Shujin!!! I think I know this guy!! He transferred here in April…
  * **@kk002: **Someone is gonna find this guy haha


	4. Shukan Shincho, 12 January

_ The image on the front page is of the sealed room in the underground interrogation room. The caption reads, "The place where the murder of a student and a police officer were to happen, according to recorded phone calls." The title is simple: "Details Emerge in Conspiracy and Attempted Murder Plot." _

Politicians and police officers are calling the plot "horrific," and "depraved" as more information on the case against former media darling and wunderkind Akechi Goro come to light. The plan, according to recordings found on Akechi's phone, was to steal a gun from a police guard, shoot him, and then make Boy A look like the perpetrator by placing the gun in his dead body's hand. Akechi was to shoot Boy A in the head and make it look like a suicide.

The recording has not been made public at this time. Officials have no comments as to motive, and have declined to comment on Akechi's state in custody. Anonymous sources close to the matter claim that Akechi is being kept in isolation for his own safety, and that he rarely speaks to anyone. The source described him as "compliant, but not cooperative." 

We will keep track of this story as it develops.


	5. NHK News Ohayō Nippon, 13 January

_ The morning talk show crowds have been tasked with discussing the case. One show managed to get a former detective and prosecutor to discuss his perspective on what is most likely happening. _   
  


"Thank you for visiting with us this morning."

"Thank you."

"So for something this serious -- he is 18 --"

"Correct. He is old enough to be considered criminally responsible."

"There is talk online that he could get the death penalty. What do you think?"

"The law permits those as young as 18 to be eligible for capital punishment if the crimes they are found guilty of are severe. Akechi would not be the first instance of this."

"I see...could you explain, please, how that could be possible?"

"Capital punishment is only for murder."

"Okay…"

"So from what we know right now, he would not be eligible. The charge is attempted murder…but if there is a charge of murder, then it is possible. It would have to be more than one murder, or something like a torture and a murder."

"Ah--"

"So for now, probably life in prison. The crimes are that severe."

"What kind of evidence would they need to prove these kinds of crimes?"

"We know they have a recording of Akechi discussing the plan. That is strong evidence, but more than that, there would be witnesses of him being in the interrogation room, security camera footage--"

"Mhm…"

"There's also the question of how he was authorized to be there. Those records and approvals would be examined as well."

"So, do you think there are other arrests coming?"

"Possibly."

"We talked about Akechi-kun's age. Is there a chance he will get a lighter sentence because of this?"

"There is a preference for rehabilitation, but...with something this severe, and with more than one charge, I cannot see it. He is a very intelligent and privileged young man."

"So, life in prison?"

"Parole, if he is lucky. But with more charges possible...I doubt it."

"It's tragic. Do you have any thoughts on what would have...caused him to do this?"

"I don't know his situation. Maybe there are circumstances we don't know, but...he is old enough to be held accountable."

"I see. Thank you."


	6. Twitter, 13-14 January

  * **@toku8888: **Amamiya Ren. Boy A.
  * **@1CHIR01010: **I found some pictures of Shujin students and the uniform matches. 
  * **@yamag_eik0: **The school has security now, so it's DEFINITELY Shujin haha check out the pictures
  * **@ogawa_123: **They have cops at the gates!!!!
  * **@tadashir:** Here's a screenshot of the school's FB page...a photo from an assembly. Says guy in pic is 2nd year Amamiya.
  * **@iwazaki2004:** Definitely him!!! The hair and the build are the same.


	7. Asahi Shimbun Digital, 14 January

_ The article is sparse, with no photos -- a show of tact. _

Curious and diligent netizens claim to have found the identity of Boy A, one of the targets in Akechi Goro's alleged conspiracy and murder plot. Per Juvenile Law, we will not be publishing his name, nor will we publicize anything that could compromise his anonymity. 

Thank you for your understanding.


	8. 5channel, 15 January

  * "Boy A-mamiya" doesn't have much social media. Thought that was weird so I looked around...guy has a criminal record himself. See photos.

> > 71 Assault? Maybe Akechi acted in self-defense?  
  
> 72 Framing a suicide isn't self defense you moron.  
  
> 73 Have anything about the cop???  
  
> 74 Find dirt on Akechi instead of the guy he tried to shoot OP.


	9. Setagaya Shimbun, 15 January

_ The story is on the front page, but the photo isn't attention-grabbing. It's a dark image with crime scene tape near a humble apartment complex. Identifying details have been pixelated out. The title reads, "More charges in Akechi case." _

Personal effects seized from Akechi Goro's apartment have led to further charges, prosecutors informed. In a statement released last night, investigators revealed that the former detective and honors student's cell phone records were a trove of information. 

"Tower pings gave us a good idea of his movements," said the lead investigator, "we are using that information to get security camera footage and check his location against his call records."

When asked about the phone calls, the lead investigator informed the public that they were able to find evidence of violation of telecom regulations. "Some calls were made to VOIP numbers generated by a 'burner phone' app. Those apps are legal, but when used for criminal purposes, it becomes illegal. We've subpoenaed the companies responsible for the apps for billing information. That's all we can say at this time."

When pressed about Boy A and the potential leak of his identity, law enforcement agents were incensed. "Boy A is a victim of a plot against his life. Nothing changes this. We ask that people of sound conscience remember this and give him the privacy that a juvenile and his shocked family needs."


	10. Celeb Scandals Online, 15 January

According to emails forwarded to us, the private school attended by Akechi Goro is considering temporarily canceling classes and exams. Parents are split on the issue, and an emergency meeting of the school board is being called this week to make a decision. 

The message sent to parents and students reads:

> "As a result of last week's shocking events, faculty, staff, and students of [REDACTED] have been harassed by journalists, stalked en route to the school, and questioned intrusively. Some particularly determined 'investigators' have even tried to pose as new staff. This has interrupted classwork, student life, and the security of our institution."
> 
> "We remind all parents and students that from the day of the arrest, [REDACTED] responded immediately with the well-being of our students in mind. All staff have cooperated with police, and counselors have been available to meet with any students who may need their support. In addition, we requested additional security on campus. Despite this, returning to business as usual has been impossible."
> 
> "To ensure the privacy and safety of our students, as well as the reputation of our institution, [REDACTED] is considering a temporary closure. We invite all involved parties to come to the board meeting next week and give their thoughts on the motion. Security and further details will be released soon."

One parent supports the idea. "My child is a first year," said the 42-year-old father, "Adjusting to a new school was hard enough. She can't learn anything with police and reporters circling the place. Let's close the school until the media calms down. It's best for the kids."

Other families, however, say the measure is unfair to their children. One mother interviewed explained, "I understand the need to protect the institution, but to cancel classes is ridiculous. My daughter [a third year student] has worked hard and should not have her life interrupted just because of what someone else did. The school should work harder to maintain normalcy and calm. How long would we stay closed? The rest of the school year?"

According to all information available, the school is not implicated in any foul play, and the principal has cooperated with police thus far.


	11. Minus Kakugo, 16 January

Today is day 9 of Akechi-kun's incarceration. Official channels are silent on his status, but anonymous tips from jail staff and local residents living near the jail have provided details. 

One message from a guard claims, "He is more defiant than you would imagine. His words are polite, but his eyes are cold." The tip continued that Akechi seemed "unafraid of consequences." Is he holding out hope???

Another source claims he does not sleep well, and that he rarely eats. Despite this, our source claims he is healthy. "He's being held in a special place. His complexion doesn't look as pretty, but he's okay."

And as for visitors? Some locals say he doesn't have any. Boy A certainly wouldn't be allowed to visit anyway…


	12. Twitter, 17 January Part 1

**@idolleakz: ** netizens claim to have found Akechi Goro's personal IG account #akechigram THREAD:  
**@idolleakz: ** username @featherprince26 reveals weakness for crepes, early mornings #akechigram  
**@idolleakz: ** and the damning evidence? briefcase pics 👇👇👇👇 #akechigram  
**@idolleakz: ** huge gap in posts - goes quiet from 18/11 until 27/12. Last post is the night of 7 Jan 👀👀

_ Photos in the thread include screenshots of a phone reading 04:16, loads of honey-drizzled crepes, and "work posts" of his briefcase. The last post is his attempt at making coffee with a French press. _


	13. Twitter, 17 January Part 2

  * **@zono41: **Photo of Boy A in the news matches selfie on @featherprince26 IG account #akechileaks
  * **@sayaka071003: **"Damning briefcase" more like "damning selfies with victim" #akechileaks
  * **@kiyotak_a: **@idolleakz is just trying not to get sued
  * **@mamesukebean:** Police didn't lock the account? Old ppl smdh


	14. 5channel, 17 January

  * Cops fucked it up again. Akechi's IG leaked and not locked. You know what to do.

> > 101 Heard Boy A is serving time in juvie for an "unrelated charge"  
> 102 Amamiya definitely can't secure his phone. F  
> 103 Birds of a feather. Both locked up.  
> 104 "Unrelated" my ass. Definitely suspicious.


	15. FNN Fuji News Network Online, 22 January

_ The title is explosive: "Burner Phones Linked to Foreign Accounts - Elite Connections Likely" _

When will they learn that "encrypted" doesn't mean untraceable?

Phone numbers found on Akechi Goro's cell were confirmed to be VOIP numbers generated by Hushed, an app that allows users to mask their actual numbers when messaging or calling. The app, however, requires users to register and pay a fee.

Police subpoenaed Hushed for information relating to the calls on 15 January. Investigators found that the 10 different VOIP numbers were all purchased by the same account. It is not yet known if Akechi, currently in jail for attempted murder and conspiracy, knew the numbers were paid for by the same person. Investigators are working to confirm if the calls were to the same recipient as well.

While the numbers were all Japanese phone numbers with Tokyo exchanges, the account payments were done with a non-Japanese bank account. Investigators are currently in contact with PayPal, an American company, to obtain information on the actual bank accounts used to finance the transactions. 

While it is accepted practice to use secure payment services online, a person in Japan having access to an international bank account is uncommon. Sources close to the matter say that this suggests a connection to wealthy businessmen or possibly even political figures.

"This is an account we were never supposed to find," a spokesperson for the investigation said. The spokesperson further confirmed that Akechi's finances are now under investigation in connection to this off-shore money.


	16. Seventeen Japan, 24 January

_ The cover is a single black and white promotional photo of Akechi, featuring his autograph. "Lies? Secrets? What went so wrong? Page 16." _

Akechi Goro was perfect: well-spoken, upright, intelligent, and beautiful. His eloquence bewitched teens and adults alike, and yet he always remained humble and shy. Even as he faced criticism during the Phantom Thieves fiasco, he remained steadfast. No matter what, the world was his for the taking.

People speculated he'd go into acting, with his camera-ready looks and charm. Little did they know how accurate they were in thinking he was a great pretender.

The Charismatic Detective is gone. All that is left is Akechi Goro, the 18 year old facing life in prison -- or worse, if murmurs of new allegations are proven true. How did this happen?

Very little is known of Akechi-kun's early life. His birthday is 2nd June, and his blood type is AB -- a rare, complicated personality. Rumors have long circulated about his upbringing, ranging from tales of being the relative of a powerful executive and using a fake name to keep the relationship secret, to being born into poverty and abuse. One thing is certain: he is a genius, and his charisma is intoxicating.

What has now come into question is how he spent his time out of the limelight. How did someone so adept at controlling the crowds get involved in crime?

Some experts in psychology and social work suggest that his intellect may have hidden immaturity. "We tend to think of intelligent children as being well-adjusted and grown up, but that is not always true," explained Otsuka Keiko, a family therapist. "Fame can exacerbate this, and make immature minds feel invincible. Often, they believe they can get away with anything because of celebrity, or they can't grasp how serious the situation is if they commit a serious crime."

Indeed, fame has skewed justice in many cases. Others take a darker view of the details.

"No matter how smart a teenager is, a child is still a child. The fact that he became a detective at all should be reviewed. Shirogane Naoto is the exception, not the rule, and most experienced law enforcement professionals know this," said a retired police officer, who spoke to us on condition of anonymity. "And all that public spectacle with him would compromise any serious investigations. I think someone wiser and more malicious benefitted from his exposure."

When we asked if he believed that the pending trial against Masayoshi Shido, the National Diet member arrested for violations of campaign finance laws, was connected, our source demurred. "It doesn't feel right. Who was paying that kid's tuition? Who paid his rent? But Shido? I...can't say."

Otsuka also mentioned that young people can often be trained and desensitized to trauma. "We see with musicians, artists, athletes -- they started young and became greats over time. As uncomfortable as it is to imagine, a young person can become comfortable with violence if they are exposed to it over and over."

We asked, "Do you think Akechi-kun's work in law enforcement may have desensitized him to violence?"

"I can't say for sure, and it would be wrong for me to speculate since I haven’t worked with him. But it is possible for a young person to become accustomed to weapons as easily as they would a utensil or a pair of scissors."

Others have taken a much more blunt and unforgiving approach. After Akechi-kun's school reopened from its one week closure, a parent complained on social media: "The kid's a sociopath. He tried to kill two people and bragged about it on a phone. I don't care why he did it. That's evil. Lock him up and throw away the key before he tricks anyone else."


	17. Twitter, 24-25 January

  * **@miyano_n**: Therapist should get barred for that interview
  * **@seki1989:** Typical of a girls' magazine to defend a pretty boy ugh
  * **@g4ch499:** Cop had a point, though. Follow the money!
  * **@ama_chiaki64:** What's his family really like???
  * **@furutakat_su_ya_: **He got the OK from somebody to arrest and solve crimes. He knew better. 18 is old enough. #hang
  * **@loveb1ackp1nk2016: **Just saying, it definitely wasn't the first time he did something like this if he was bragging about it…


	18. Shukan Shincho, 30 January

**American Bank Account Linked to Burner Phones, Okumura Foods; money laundered and paid for Akechi's tuition, rent**

PayPal complied with Tokyo Police's requests for information regarding payments to Hushed and found an American bank account located in Hawaii, a U.S. state and popular vacation destination for Japanese citizens. 

Forensic accounting and further work by detectives discovered that the slush fund had deposits from accounts connected to Okumura Kunikazu, the deceased CEO of Okumura Foods, who recently expanded their Big Bang Burger franchise to Hawaii. Transaction history also shows this money was laundered to local Japanese accounts, which were confirmed to match the accounts used to finance Akechi Goro's rent and tuition. The accounts have since been frozen.

The slush fund, however, does not appear to belong to Okumura Foods, a relief to investors. Investigators will not reveal their theories as to the owner of the offshore account, but have said they are investigating transactions. 

Worthy of note is a string of deposits from Okumura Kunikazu in August and September. There is also a large withdrawal of funds routed to a those Japanese accounts on 18 November, just two days prior to the attempted murder of Boy A and a still unnamed police officer.

When asked for the figure, police only said, "Much less than the price of those lives."

It is uncertain if this is meant to suggest that the attempted murders may have been contract killings. 


	19. Twitter, 30 January

**Trending Moment: ** Akechi Goro now considered a "person of interest" in revitalized Okumura death investigation

Following the revelation that funds from Okumura Kunikazu were being funneled to bank accounts connected to his tuition and apartment expenses, Akechi Goro is now being questioned in custody about his connection to the deceased fast food mogul.

  * **@shoenoodles: **So now they think he killed a guy who had a heart attack. This is stupid 
  * **@dodododod0d0:** Coroner's report said heart attack of unknown genesis. Could have been poison
  * **@___SAUCE:** Why would he kill the guy bankrolling him???
  * **@toribird88_:** Person of interest doesn't mean culprit. But for him to get money from the guy? He knows something.
  * **@maklroii:** His attorney could use this for leverage. Deal for a reduced sentence?
  * **@ko4shoe1:** Who. Owns. The. Account.
  * **@granbluesango:** So he's a detective, an honors student, and a hitman? Oof
  * **@wxyzi_**: Taking bets on how much he was paid to kill Boy A and the cop. 1000 yen?? 🤣
  * **@kimikainforest:** Boy A has a criminal record. Maybe he killed Okumura…
  * **@kimikainforest: **...and Akechi-kun tried to kill him over it!!!
  * **@ko4shoe1: **Definitely more than 1000 ¥ to kill a friend though.
  * **@saekot777:** Person of Interest is polite speak for "he did it" #AkechiIsHangingParty


	20. Twitter, 1 February

**@b00k0fd34d: ** attention cops and akc supporters.   
**@b00k0fd34d: ** since you refuse to tell the public the truth, we have taken it into our own hands.   
**@b00k0fd34d: ** Happy Valentine's Day. See you then with all the details.


	21. 5channel, 2 February

  * Boy A/not Amamiya Ren of Shujin is getting released from juvie tomorrow for questioning on Akechi case. 10 AM. 

> > 74 Source???  
> 75 (OP) Fuck you. Watch tomorrow or don't.  
> 76 Probably a few days of questioning for him too. "Fragile victim" and all.  
> 77 Cops won't mention his background bc it makes Akechi look worse.   
> 78 I wonder how many people hated him in secret before this.  
> 79 Answer: all the police.  
> 80 (OP) They're ready to lock him away for life.


	22. Buzzfeed Japan, 3 February

_ There is a brief, eight second video at the top of the site. It features a pale young man with unkempt black hair walking with one hand to his face as an older man with a beard and glasses barks at reporters and onlookers. A girl by his side holding a cat stays close to him. Two police officers are behind the group. _

_ "He's not answering any questions! You're wasting your time! Get a life!" His voice is loud enough to muffle the questions hurled at Boy A, who simply looks exhausted. The girl looks up at the man, worried. The man then speaks to the boy: "Ignore them, R--" _

This is the first live look at Boy A, the target of a murder plot carried out by Akechi Goro, who has been in jail for four weeks now on four counts of conspiracy and two counts of attempted murder. He is also being questioned as a person of interest in the death of Okumura Kunikazu, which is now being treated as a homicide of undetermined means.

From what few details have been made available, Boy A and Akechi were friends prior to the crime, dated 20 November. Reports online have speculated Boy A's enrollment at a local high school, but those details have not been substantiated. His guardian and his daughter have come to provide support, as well as what is thought to be Boy A's cat. 

Boy A is expected to be questioned about his relationship to the accused, and the events leading up to 20 November. Sources close to the matter say that he will not be allowed to see Akechi, or speak to him as a visitor. How this will impact his cooperation as a witness is unknown.


	23. Twitter, 3 February

  * **@yama_h_15:** Old man yells at camera, xposted #akechigate #boyA
  * **@bunbun___: **Wait I know the fedora guy he owns a shop in Yongen
  * **@mynhnk0: **Kind of sweet his little sister brought his cat…
  * **@kirakirak1r4:** Dude needs to calm down if his son has nothing to hide
  * **@tama___5: **Wait. That looks like they're coming from juvie?? Why isn't the media reporting that????
  * **@lmktheworld:** Crime boy testifying against bigger crime boy, LOL
  * **@_o_do__1: **I've seen that old guy buying groceries for his curry & coffee shop…
  * **@2002hitomi: **Bet you 100 Y it's LeBlanc! It's a cute cafe actually…
  * **@___a_yu_: **Definitely Leblanc. Akechi-kun's official IG had a photo of him visiting.


	24. @idolleakz blog, 6 February

Anonymous sources commented to the ongoing Akechi Goro case report that Boy A gave no helpful information to interrogators. Boy A "remained stoic and silent" despite hours of questions. "He's definitely been in an interrogation before," another source leaked. "He doesn't look like the kind, but he's tougher than he looks."

Is he trying to protect Akechi after everything???? Or maybe he is trying not to incriminate himself, given his own alleged shady indiscretions…

Sources say he will be questioned again, and given further incentive: formal expungement of all charges he was held in juvie for. Law enforcement has yet to confirm Boy A has a criminal record, but the viral video speaks for itself, don't you think?


	25. Twitter, 7 February

**@b00k0fd34d: ** 7 days. We warned you. #ticktock  
**@b00k0fd34d: ** ps, #boyA will give you nothing. He has powerful motive not to.


	26. Tokyo Shimbun, 11 February

_ The photo is from December, but the shock of it is still fresh: Shido Masayoshi, under arrest.  _

**Money links Akechi and Shido Cases, More Charges Anticipated**

The slush fund connected to Okumura Foods and Akechi Goro's expenses has been determined to belong to disgraced PM candidate Shido Masayoshi, a spokesperson for the Akechi case confirmed.

The names on the account were various young women, all later connected to Shido's legal practices or his political offices as interns. Detectives believe that Shido had his associates manage the slush fund as a way to keep his name off of the illicit funds. 

"With this, we can bring new charges against Shido Masayoshi for his damage to the country, and we can see much more clearly how Akechi Goro was motivated and given opportunity to commit various crimes," a representative for the pending cases said. 

When questioned about the phrase "various," the spokesperson confirmed that Akechi Goro will now be charged and tried for the murders of Okumura Kunikazu, and an as-of-yet unidentified civil servant. 

"We ask that the press and public respect the need for confidentiality as we evaluate the new evidence and connections we've established. We will call a conference when we are ready. Thank you."

The teams for the Shido and Akechi cases are now working together and sharing intel, as the cases are officially related.

Charges against Shido Masayoshi now include money laundering, contributing to the delinquency of a minor, violation of child labor laws, and two counts of accomplice to first degree murder. Given his political career, there may be charges of treason, but this is speculative at this time.

For Akechi Goro, he stands charged with two counts of first degree murder, four counts of conspiracy, and two counts of attempted murder. With the most recent charges, Akechi may be eligible for capital punishment, despite his age.


	27. Twitter, 11 February

**Trending: #AkechiIsHangingParty, #LyinLion**

  * **@toku8888: **You're telling me a magazine about best bralettes for under 2000 Y actually got it right??? #AkechiIsHangingParty
  * **@sobachacha:** Shido's influence cannot be overstated. He should face death, not Akechi-kun. #LyinLion
  * **@ama_chiaki64: **What kind of sicko pays a kid to KILL people?!?! #ExecuteHim #LyinLion
  * **@hama__zakis238: **I mean, we all like bad boys, but this is a little much. #AkechiIsHangingParty 
  * **@123nishi: **Ok but how much did Shido pay him
  * **@yamada_k98: **Cheering for a minor to be killed is disgusting. We don't know all the facts yet. #RehabilitationFirst
  * **@miyako___nono: **"Accomplice." We know Shido put him up to it. #HisFault #LyinLion
  * **@kiyotak_a: **You'd think a guy that smart would know the word "no" smh #AkechiIsHangingParty


	28. Buzzfeed Japan, 12 February

Although no conference to discuss the case has been called since the shocking statements earlier this week, leaks from staff inside the jail where Akechi Goro is being held awaiting trial have found their way to the web.

Two independent sources with firsthand knowledge of the matter have reported that Akechi is aware of the newest charges against him. One message to us stated, "it was the strangest thing I'd ever seen. He's lost weight, and he’s already slim. He looked like a little kid for about two seconds and then started laughing. I'll admit...it was the first time I really thought he could have killed someone. It was a giggle, then a full laugh. Horrifying."

Another tip says that Akechi is now being placed on close observation out of fear for his mental stability and well-being.


	29. Twitter, 14 February

**Trending: #Akechigeddon, Cloud Hack**

**Moment: Akechi fan accounts hacked, replaced with links to private photos stolen from cloud**

Law enforcement officials have confirmed the authenticity of the leak and have promised "swift action" against the hackers

**@b00k0fd34d: ** We warned you. We told you what we had. You did nothing.  
**@b00k0fd34d: ** Happy Valentine's. https://bit.ly/2kAHLWj  
**@b00k0fd34d: ** hey police: learn to secure social media accounts. If you don't, then ppl like us get their email from it & get into their cloud accts.  
**@b00k0fd34d: ** at least everyone will know why Boy A didn't talk, huh?


	30. FILE: Featherprince26.7z

_ The .7z file is a large repository of folders by date, spanning from July until October. There are some video files in addition to the photos, and all of them are in HD. _

_ The first couple weeks are innocuous: food photos, latte art, a few pictures of toy sales of sentai rayguns, and a few selfies of Goro trying on various new outfits. _

_ It's the photos of the batting cage that catch attention. There are several pictures of Boy A, and even two videos: one of Goro at bat, and one of Boy A. Goro sounds uncharacteristically happy in each of them. _

__ "You better be good at this, Amamiya-kun."  
__ "Watch." There's a loud crack, followed by a bell ringing.  
_ "...No way! How many times do you visit here?!"  
_ __ "Your turn. I'll record."

__ "You're filming me now?"  
__ "Don't mess up."  
__ Akechi is seen stretching. Boy A laughs. "Don't worry, I won't disappoint you."  
_ Another crack, and a bell.   
_ __ "...not bad."

_ Akechi can be heard laughing. His smile is bright and sincere.  _ _ "I could get used to this…" _

_ There are pictures of crows in the park, and a few videos of the city that Goro must have taken while riding his bike. Boy A shows up in later pictures at an age-pan shop, thoughtfully looking at the menu. _

_ The next picture is another of Boy A, unaware he has whipped cream and kinako powder from his treat on his face. The next one has him hurriedly wiping his blushing face. _

_ The next is a selfie of Goro and his friend Boy A, still blushing. In this one, however, Goro is wrapping his mouth around a cream-filled age-pan enthusiastically. The image is suggestive. _

_ There is something chilling about the images of the two of them at the arcade playing Gun About. Akechi's posture is professional and at ease, while Boy A's photos show more emotion and determination. Still, at the end, Goro is smiling.  _

_ There are photos of chess boards in Leblanc -- many of them feature Boy A in deep thought. There are a few images of the board where Goro clearly had won. These pictures span months.  _

_ There are even a few photos of Niijima Sae: caught off guard, reading, or angrily debating a topic.  _

_ In the September files, there is a video. It doesn't depict any person, but rather two drinks at a table as a live band performs soft jazz. Apparently, Akechi wanted to remember the song. _

_ There are also files sent to Akechi Goro from Boy A: mostly photos of Boy A at a beach. There are about 10 of them. There are saved search images immediately after, matching to images of Hawaii. _

_ At the end of the month, there are photos taken by Akechi Goro of himself in various types of swimwear and undergarments. Some are like boxers, but others are more revealing, including one pair of bright red bikini-cut underwear that leave very little to the imagination. There are several pictures of him posing in a mirror to get a view of his backside. _

_ In the folder for October, there is one date that has dozens of photos: October 20th. There are videos of Boy A and Akechi playing billiards and darts.  _

_ Later on the same day, there are photos of a date at a shop called Miel et Crepes. There are photos of the food - honey and raspberries for Akechi, while Boy A chose cream cheese and lemon zest - but the photos get interesting as they steal from each other’s plates, with teasing looks on their faces. _

_ The next round of photos, timestamped 23:30, show Boy A comfortably sitting on a couch in a small apartment, sipping a cup of coffee from a blue mug. _

_ The photos time stamped after 0600 on October 21st are dim. Faint rays of sunlight stream through blinds, leaving stripes along the image. It’s a black-haired young man’s back -- obviously Boy A -- with faint red lines in groups of two and three across his shoulder blades and down to the small of his back. The photographer’s -- obviously Akechi’s -- right hand is playing with the other’s hair. _

_ The last photo of the morning at 0617 is of Akechi Goro lying on his back in bed, He’s smiling, half asleep, at the photographer. He is shirtless in the photo, and judging by how low the blanket rests on him, he is naked. There is a small tan bruise on his neck, a darker mark on his chest, and indents like bite marks on his right shoulder. Just visible in the photo is Akechi Goro’s nightstand, where there is a black bottle with a purple flourish on the bottom. In gold, the bottle reads “ぺぺ,” but the rest of the text is not legible. _


	31. Buzzfeed Japan, 14 February

**Note: Out of respect for law enforcement’s requests that the stolen data not be circulated, we will not post or link to any of the videos or photos divulged by the leak earlier today. We encourage others to do the same, especially since the subjects are minors.**

If a picture says a thousand words, then Akechi Goro has his own biographical novel. 

At 6 AM, an unknown account, @b00k0fd34d, made good on its threat of information regarding alleged hitman Akechi Goro and one of his targets, known only as Boy A. Following news of his arrest on 8 January, a cold war emerged between law enforcement and netizens. Police wanted as little information as possible to come out, while experienced searchers hunted for leads.

On 17 January, the citizens of the Internet won the first battle. @idolleakz, a twitter account infamous for finding credible and controversial scoops, provided a link and screenshots to Akechi Goro's personal Instagram account, which was left unlocked. Netizens believe Akechi was ordered to unlock the account for police access, but was never returned to private. This has never been confirmed.

Twitter users were quick to search the public account, finding one photo on featherprince26’s account that matched the censored photo used on Platinum Junon’s gossip blog post from 10 January about the detective’s “double life.” Social media users were quick to point out the issues of security, but by 1 February, it was too late. @b00k0fd34d had exploited the police’s lapse in judgment.

It is not known at this time if @b00k0fd34d is one person or a group. Regardless, someone with access to the username explained their methodology: they were able to gain access to the Instagram account, find the email address associated with it from the account options, and used that to determine credentials for a possible Cloud account, where images and files from Akechi’s phone would be backed up. Sure enough, Akechi’s phone was set to sync media to the cloud.

@b00k0fd34d gave a date for the leak and a warning, which was left unheeded. On Valentine’s Day, the account claimed responsibility for hacking dozens of Akechi Goro fan accounts on Twitter, Instagram, and YouTube, leading users to one single link: a compressed cache of private, intimate photos never meant for public view. While they are not explicit, they are risqué -- and more than enough to ruin the career of a young celebrity, especially one known for a squeaky clean and upstanding reputation.

Individually, most of the photos and videos speak to private moments of a quiet teenager and foodie with a close friend. Taken as a narrative, however, Boy A is more than just a friend. 

For those with any lingering doubts, the later images leave no ambiguity. Even without confirmation from police, the timestamps, quality of the images, and the geolocation details found in the media’s metadata make them obviously authentic.

Pundits have taken to Facebook and Twitter to discuss if the leak will have legal implications on Akechi Goro’s case, which already includes two counts of murder, four counts of conspiracy, two counts of attempted murder, and established financial ties with defrocked politician Shido Masayoshi. Some public defenders claim that this may actually help Akechi’s case, as it proves that the attempted murder was done under severe duress. Others have questioned the authenticity of the alleged recordings after the leak, claiming that if police cannot be trusted to preserve the integrity of evidence, then any evidence cited must be re-examined. As of now, the recorded phone call is the closest thing law enforcement have to a confession.

Prosecutors and more conservative politicians, however, claim the opposite, that the photos demonstrate an established pattern of glib, conniving duplicity. “If he can lie about his entire life,” said one former member of Shido’s Liberal Co-Prosperity Party, “and never show a single moment of weakness from it, what else is he capable of?”


	32. Twitter, #AkechiGate Highlights, 15-16 February

  * Shoutout to everyone who got to go to Leblanc yesterday, b/c Boy A’s Dad isn’t letting him work there now
  * I’m not gay. I’m just saying after seeing the pictures I understand
  * I’m a les and i understand omfg
  * No wonder he was so shy around girls, hahahaha
  * Look Boy A has a cat. Those were obviously claw marks from the cat. Akechi is a bro.
  * You’re young, you’re eating crepes, things happen.
  * Boy A doesn’t look like the kind who’s into guys tbh. Maybe he’s a switch-hitter.
  * It was akc’s turn to stick something in Boy A on 20/11 if you get what I mean
  * Nobody deserves to have their private life mocked like this. Not even criminals.
  * seen that bottle @ don quijote -- just saying it’s pepee special backdoor
  * Akechi and Boy A are young. We don’t know anything about their families. Don’t condemn them for this.
  * This is what happens when you walk within 50 km of Shibuya lol
  * I didn’t get any chocolate yesterday but those pics were so good they were fattening
  * By screaming about if Akechi is gay instead of focusing on the facts, you’re making it harder for everyone to get justice.


	33. Non-no Magazine, 16 February

_ The cover of the magazine shows a young man and young woman holding each other. Their faces are oddly somber. The text reads, “Special Edition -- Should I Leave?”  _

“How well do I really know you?” This is the question on the minds of many young women and even men recently. Any happy and healthy relationship must be based on mutual respect and trust. How can you tell if you’re dating a person who has your best interests at heart?

More than that, how can you tell when you should leave?

…


	34. Nikkei Computer Magazine Online, 17 February

**Privacy in the Digital Age**

Even if you have nothing to hide, the threat of your personal conversations and photos becoming public is palpable. Nothing is ever truly deleted, but you can better control your files by understanding how cloud computing works. This article will tell you everything you need to know, including how to disable syncing.

…


	35. @idolleakz blog, 18 February

Anonymous sources report to us that Akechi Goro has been placed on suicide watch following a massive leak of private photos from his cell phone, revealing a romantic and sexual relationship between him and Boy A. 

The tip alleges that once news of the leak made it to Akechi-kun, he became “completely unresponsive,” “refused food,” and “would not close his eyes for more than 10 minutes at a time.”

We hope he is safe.


	36. 5channel, 19 February

  * Photos attached. Café LeBlanc is booming, but “not Amamiya Ren of Shujin Academy” hasn’t worked there during busy hours. 

> > 254 Owner should raise the prices.  
> 255 Is the food actually good???  
> 256 (OP) OP here. Can confirm, curry is excellent  
> 257 So many young couples in there.  
> 258 (OP) OP again. Forgot to mention there’s a “no photos” sign on the front. Pic attached bc owner doesn’t know how cellphones work.  
> 259 Yeah, you can get photos in there as long as the guy’s redhead daughter isn’t there. The NEET knows her tech


	37. Twitter, 21-23 February

  * **@g4ch499: **Not sure if it’s a lookalike or really him but boy A might be working at a florist in Shibuya Underground Mall.
  * **@mamesukebean: **Love how there’s no updates on what the police are doing smdh
  * **@kk002: **it’s bc we got what info we wanted lmao
  * **@tadashir: **Makes me wonder if @b00k0fd34d is a psyop acct tbh
  * **@1CHIR01010: **Just saying, medjed wannabes leaking information and suddenly the media is silent? Suspicious
  * **@ko4shoe1: **Btw b00k’s account is terminated now
  * **@tadashir: **mysterious twitter acct leaks illicit photos, no cops or officials resign, makes akechi look worse. I don’t trust like that


	38. 5 Channel, 28 February

  * All that mystery around Akechi-kun’s family and upbringing make sense now. Got an abstract of his koseki. Screenshot attached.

> > 590 Oh my god.  
> 591 Fake  
> 592 Bastard crime baby lmao  
> 593 Born a crime, lived a crime, gonna die a crime.  
> 594 Googled his mom...obit pic is hot ngl


	39. 5channel, 2 March

**Posted: 2 Mar 20XX, 14:47**

> When the gossip blogs and magazines write about this, remember that I got it first. Remember that post about Akechi’s koseki? I took a look at his connections to other people named in the official documents. Photo 1 is a selfie of Akechi. Photo 2 is someone we know from his university days in the 1980s…

**Author's Note:**

> I debated on how to present this work. It is markedly different from other pieces I have posted, but I ultimately decided against my idea of publishing it as a series of images (e.g: message board screenshots, tweets) for the purpose of providing an accurate word count. I may end up remixing this work and posting the more visual version of this later.


End file.
